


It Has A Nickname

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jared learns about the fandom's nickname for his...ahem...~





	It Has A Nickname

“You know what they call it, right?”

“Call what?” Jared asked in reply, his nose tickling your ear as his lips played on your neck.

You shifted in his lap, wrapping your hands tighter around his massive shoulders. “Your cock. It has a nickname…” You pressed your lips to the side of his mouth. “A hashtag, gifs, everything,” you whispered.

Jared laughed awkwardly, blushing as he looked into your eyes. “A nickname?” He smiled and those incredible dimples popped. You kissed the left one and then his lips.

“Yes,” you nodded and wiggled your hips a bit, getting comfortable. “They call it, ‘the Padacock’.”

A true laugh burst from him, rumbling through his chest into yours. “Are you serious?”

You nodded and scratched your nails down his back. “Gotta love the internet…” Another kiss to his cheek, then a trail down his thick neck. Slowly, you licked a line up to his ear and pulled the soft flesh between your teeth as you rolled your hips, pressing down over him.

Jared moaned and placed a hand on the small of your back, pulling you closer.

“You like that?” you asked, nibbling on his ear again.

“I do,” he hummed in reply as his left hand slid through your hair, his fingers tensing against you, holding you tight. He rocked his hips upwards and you gasped at the hardness that met you. “Padacock… activated.”


End file.
